


Равновесие жизни

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Historical References, Lily Van Helsing mentioned, Vanessa/Susan mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: По мотивам заявки: "Ванесса/Шивон из 3х03. Древний не умер, а продолжает тренировать Ванессу, посылая ее сознание в прошлое. Она попадает в разные периоды жизни Лилиан, где Шивон из простой служанки переквалифицировалась в верного сайдкика. От раза к разу ее боевые умения только растут. Она всегда замечает изменения в хозяйке, когда приходит Ванесса, и та открывает ей правду о себе. Они сближаются, но настоящих отношений у них не может быть. Их разделяет много десятилетий, и, вообще, Лилиан любит своего мужа.Однажды во время их совместных приключений Шивон смертельно ранят. Чтобы спасти девушку, Ванесса позволяет вампирам обернуть ее и обещает разыскать и излечить подругу в настоящем."Ванесса не самый хороший человек, но она и не обещала. Зато она может пощадить там, где другие убили бы. А в другом случае - убить раньше, чем узнает полезную информацию, которая могла бы помочь ей в Ритуале Рождения...Бета: bfcure





	Равновесие жизни

— Тебе не хотелось, чтобы я вернулась? — усмехается Ванесса в лицо Старейшине, не обманываясь иллюзией Сьюзен. Сьюзен мертва, мертва и похоронена, и эта рана отболела, потому что потом случились потери серьёзнее. Умом Ванесса понимает, что слишком легко стала относиться к смертям, но ничего не может с этим поделать. И почти жалеет о таком невинном мире Лили Ван Хельсинг, где, конечно, было столько проблем — зато не было апокалипсиса и дурной крови в жилах, и Ванесса почти чувствовала себя человеком.  
— Нет, моя клятва... — пытается возразить Старейшина, уже понимая, к чему всё идёт. Последнюю Ван Хельсинг не остановить.  
— Подчиняться мне, да, — кивает Ванесса, отводя руку с клинком. — Пока я не освобожу тебя или не умру. У тебя не вышло, но могло получиться у Б’аа...  
— Да ещё может получиться! — вспыхивает Старейшина, на мгновение мерцая, и его настоящий облик, как ни странно, заставляет Ванессу заколебаться. Словно так он искренней, хотя это ерунда, конечно... — Ты думаешь, что готова? Смерть Лилиан, я смотрю, тебя ничему не научила? А она тоже думала, что готова. Б’аа не последняя. Ты уверена, что справишься со всеми Старейшинами так же легко, как с тем, кто связан клятвой подчиняться тебе и не причинять тебе вреда?  
Что-то в этой тираде неприятно колет Ванессу: она ведь слишком недавно на самом-то деле узнала о своём наследии, а Лили знала всю жизнь, и её это не спасло... Поможет ли дурная кровь? Или другие Старейшины видали и не такое? Как мало она знает, и мать, с которой они едва успели познакомиться, ничего толком не прояснила... Хватит ли того, что они со Скарлетт прочтут в книге? Хватит ли времени, чтобы её расшифровать?..  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — помимо воли спрашивает Ванесса, словно может услышать что-то хорошее от того, кто её ненавидит.  
И высохшая мумия кривит тонкие губы, совершенно не скрывая своего отношения:  
— Я пошлю тебя в жизнь Лилиан ещё. Она долго занималась тем, чем ты только начала. Тебе есть, чему у неё поучиться.  
— Ага, и там меня убьют, — хмыкает Ванесса. — Или ты пообещаешь, что на этот раз всё будет безопасно?  
— Какой смысл в таком учении? — пожимает плечами Старейшина, теперь уже окончательно оставив облик Сьюзен. — Но могу обещать не посылать в момент её смерти. Ты оставишь меня в живых, если станешь сильнее?  
Опасность и кровь давно пьянят Ванессу сильней, чем следует, делая ещё импульсивней, чем раньше.  
— А давай, — легко соглашается она, вспоминая вкус настоящей еды на губах и откидывая мысли, что это всё равно ловушка.  
Голос разума едва успевает возмутиться... но Старейшина уже коснулся её, и она моргает...  
  


*

  
  
Открыв глаза, Ванесса едва увернулась от летящего в неё клинка.  
— Ох, простите, мисс Лили! — раздался знакомый голос Шивон.   
Шелест юбок — ох, да, сколько ж на них было одежды... — и девушка упала на колени рядом, потому что Ванесса, оказывается, некуртуазно брякнулась на задницу. Хм, уже скорее молодая женщина, чем девушка, пара-тройка лет после истории с Б’аа прошла, значит...  
— Я отвлеклась, — махнула рукой Ванесса, чтобы Шивон вдруг опять не начала причитать, если ещё имела такую привычку. И сразу взяла быка за рога: — Где мы, и какой сейчас год?  
Лицо Шивон вытянулось, и она охнула:  
— Но вы же даже не пили сегодня лауданум!.. Что теперь...  
— Отвечай, — потребовала Ванесса, краем сознания думая, что, может, Старейшина её послал сюда поучиться обращаться с людьми. Хотя нахрен это ей сдалось в апокалипсисе?  
— Восьмое апреля тысяча восемьсот девяносто восьмого года, — надо отдать должное Шивон, в этот раз и правда обошлось без причитаний. — Мы в Лондоне, мисс Лили. Сегодня ночью мы идём в Уайтчепел, помните? Поговаривают, что Потрошитель вернулся, но вы сразу сказали, что обескровленные тела — не по его части...  
Голос Шивон приобретал покровительственный оттенок, и Ванесса терпеть этого не могла, поэтому, недолго думая, опрокинула её на спину, и придавила горло локтем.  
— Лондон так Лондон, — хладнокровно сказала она хрипящей Шивон. — Что я там ещё интересного говорила?..  
  
Оказалось, что муж Лили был в отъезде, так что даже некому было сообщать об их маленькой экскурсии. Хотя, судя по обмолвкам Шивон (Ванесса не стала спрашивать прямо, чтобы окончательно не создавать Лили репутацию сумасшедшей), за последние пару лет, с того момента, как Эдвард понял, что вампиры реальны, отношения супругов заметно потеплели. Хотя он и не был в восторге, что жена подвергает себя опасности, ничего запрещать он ей больше не пытался, ну, или Шивон об этом не знала. Но сама она теперь в открытую упражнялась с Лили в фехтовании («Как благородная!» — гордо сказала ей Шивон) и сопровождала её на вылазки, хотя пока и больше для того, чтобы стоять на страже во время драки и смотреть, не подкрадётся ли из теней ещё какой вампир или полицейский. Судя по тому, как мало она беспокоилась о предстоящем вечере, ничего необычного она не ждала (да и сколько ж Старейшин могла за жизнь встретить Лили, если специально их не искала, как Ванесса?). Так, обычная зачистка обнаглевших кровососов, чтобы забыли дорогу в бедные районы, а не думали, что о здешних жителях всё равно никто не позаботится, но вовсе нет, как раз мисс Лили и позаботится, она же не из обычных равнодушных богатеев... Ванесса, еле сводившая концы с концами всю жизнь до апокалипсиса, слушала щебет Шивон, негромко хмыкая, и не могла поверить, что её собственная прабабка принадлежала к высшему свету. В какой-то мере в это действительно было поверить сложнее, чем в то, что весь их род всё время своего существования охотился на вампиров.  
Кстати о вампирах. Ванесса остановила Шивон движением, и та моментально утихла, уже зная, как вести себя на поле боя, к счастью.  
А это было поле боя. Вокруг ещё сновали немногочисленные люди (и чем меньше их — тем лучше, вдруг поняла Ванесса), ещё горели фонари, но...  
Мечущийся взгляд Ванессы наконец остановился на фигуре, ковылявшей к ней с другого конца улицы. Невысокая нищенка с всклокоченными волосами, опиравшаяся на клюку... Нищенка подняла голову, и Ванесса выхватила меч, свободной рукой прижав Шивон к мостовой. Не слушая удивлённый возглас, она рванулась навстречу... но нищенки не было, было только бесконечное движение, хаос, высокий смех и кровь. Ванессе показалось, что она зацепила противницу, — и в тот же момент вихрь вокруг прекратился, нищенка одним прыжком очутилась на крыше... а вокруг упали люди, все до единого мёртвые, кроме Шивон. Та только-только поднималась на ноги, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на резню вокруг. Даже Ванесса невольно стиснула зубы — мертвецов словно рвали на части дикие звери, но это сделала всего одна вампирша, всего за несколько секунд.  
— Вы меня спасли, мисс Лили, — выдохнула Шивон. — Спасибо. Если бы не вы...  
— Что это было?! — перебила, не слушая её, Ванесса. В её время никто из вампиров таких способностей не проявлял. Ещё кто-то из Старейшин? Вот это был бы сюрприз...  
— Джек-Попрыгунчик! — Шивон истерически рассмеялась. — Они правильно подумали на Джека, но не на того Джека! Не Потрошитель, а Попрыгунчик! И он, получается, вампир!..  
— К вампирам это точно относится, но я почти уверена, что мы видели женщину... — задумчиво протянула Ванесса. — И я уж не знаю на тему Джека-Попрыгунчика, но с таким я точно не сталкивалась.  
На мгновение из глубин памяти поднялся шелест вуали, ощущение тонкой непрозрачной ткани... Но вспомнить, где и когда это было, не удавалось.  
— Думаете, мы это отпугнули, мисс Лили? — возбуждённо спросила Шивон. — Или надо будет гоняться дальше?  
— Не знаю... — начала говорить Ванесса, но мир вокруг уже расползался, как сгнившее полотно, и реальным оставалось только лицо Шивон, обеспокоенно смотрящей на неё и что-то беззвучно вопрошающей. На мгновение Ванесса даже пожалела её — ведь сейчас в тело вернётся Лилиан и тоже не будет знать, что происходит, а значит, Шивон достанется ещё один эпизод натурального сумасшествия хозяйки...  
  


*

  
  
— Увидела её? — Старейшина жадно заглядывает ей в лицо, и Ванесса отпихивает его от себя — ещё только этой образины не хватало. — Увидела?  
— Кого? Попрыгунью на крыше? — спрашивает Ванесса. — Что, это всё-таки была другая Старейшина, и она меня должна была убить? Ничему тебя жизнь, смотрю, не учит...  
Старейшина досадливо щёлкает языком:  
— Увидела, но не поняла... Что же, давай ещё раз.  
На этот раз пальцы на её лбу оказываются раньше, чем Ванесса успевает запротестовать.  
  


*

  
  
— ...Какой год? — спросила она у Шивон, прибавившей ещё несколько лет на вид.  
— Тысяча девятьсот третий, — вздохнула, даже не удивившись, та. — Мисс Лили, вы всё-таки смешали себе вчера вечером лауданум? Я говорила вам, что вы себя погубите.   
Ванесса потянулась, разминая затёкшее тело.  
— Что это за лауданум такой? — спросила она.  
— Настойка опия, — терпеливо сказала Шивон, которая, кажется, совсем излечилась от прежних восторженности и импульсивности. — В какой пропорции вы смешивали?  
Судя по ощущениям тела, Лили Ван Хельсинг скорее ночью дралась, чем лежала в наркотическом приходе. И всё-таки, надо же, Ванесса только сейчас это поняла...  
— Лили сидела на наркоте, — хмыкнула она. — Вся семья у нас весёлая...  
Шивон нахмурилась:  
— Вы опять говорите о себе в третьем лице. Никогда не думала, что соглашусь с лордом Хокинсом, но это плохой признак...  
Ванесса сдержалась и не стала ничего говорить, не в первый раз гадая, насколько всё вокруг — иллюзорный мир, а насколько — настоящее прошлое. И если это скорее второе — то насколько сильно она портит репутацию собственной прабабке.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Шивон спросила, внимательно наблюдая за ней:  
— Мы сегодня идём на собрание?  
— Собрание?.. — удивилась Ванесса. Она ожидала, что сейчас Шивон заговорит о каком-нибудь таинственном происшествии, определённо связанном с вампирами, но вампиры не проводили собраний, а охотников на вампиров вроде бы было для этого слишком мало во все времена, кроме тех, что наступили после Возрождения.  
Шивон, кажется, подавила раздражённый вздох.  
— Социально-политический союз женщин? — терпеливо напомнила она. — Мы обещали... точнее, вы, мисс Лили, обещали миссис Панкхёрст, что присмотрите за собранием, не дадите его разогнать?   
Честно говоря, эти слова не значили для Ванессы примерно ничего. И это, видно, отразилось у неё на лице, потому что Шивон добавила с хорошо слышимым упрёком:  
— И вы только накануне после ужина говорили лорду Хокинсу, как важен для вас суфражизм.  
— А! — теперь Ванесса наконец сообразила, о чём примерно речь. — Да. Конечно. — Шивон всё ещё излучала неодобрение, и Ванесса слегка улыбнулась ей: — Я тебе обещала, помнишь? Когда-нибудь для женщин всё изменится, пусть и нескоро. Но вот такое собрание — оно приближает это будущее. И мы, конечно же, пойдём.  
Шивон удивлённо моргнула и смущённо улыбнулась, снова становясь похожей на ту себя, какой Ванесса её впервые увидела.  
— И правда говорили, — признала она. — Простите, мисс Лили... я напрасно в вас усомнилась.  
— Ничего, — великодушно простила её Ванесса. — Давай поедим и будем готовиться.  
— Но собрание только вечером!  
Ага, а ломота во всём теле — уже сейчас. Чем таким важным занималась ночью Лили, что собиралась потом в такой отвратительной форме пойти охранять собрание суфражисток?  
— Значит, как раз есть время для ванны... а потом я проверю, как у тебя с растяжкой, Шивон.  
— С растяжкой? — недоумённо уточняла она. — Этому вы меня не учили...  
— Вот и научу, — кивнула Ванесса. И судя по тому, как запротестовали все мускулы, когда она встала, и тело Лили поучит. Эх, как же не хватает её собственного тела, которое от таких вещей тоже спокойно регенерировало...  
Чтобы переодеться до и после ванны, пришлось опять воспользоваться помощью Шивон — за короткие экскурсии в жизнь Лили Ванесса так не привыкла ко всем этим застёжкам и завязкам; зато в самой ванной она поотмокала с большим удовольствием, заодно переварив завтрак из вкусной еды, о которой в своём времени забыла и думать. Разве что джанк-фуда не хватало, но Ванесса никогда не была его фанаткой и готова была сменять на него сливовый пудинг в любой день. Интересно, повезёт съесть ещё кусок до того, как Старейшина вернёт её обратно?  
Когда они наконец добрались до фехтовального зала, Ванесса чувствовала себя уже намного лучше, но всё так же не знала, где Лили была ночью. Шивон явно была уверена, что у себя в спальне, в крайнем случае — в спальне мужа, но если бы это с Эдвардом Лили так натрудилась, то с утра все в доме кричали бы о его зверском убийстве.  
Но вполне живой и здоровый лорд Хокинс нашёл их с Шивон, когда Ванесса показывала, как правильно разминать ноги, и хотя зрелище явно вызвало у него удивление, он подождал, пока они закончат, и только потом спросил:  
— Дорогая, я правильно понимаю, что твои планы на вечер в силе?  
— Несомненно, — кивнула Ванесса. И порадовалась, что супруги так сдержанны в выражении своих чувств на людях, потому что Эдвард выглядел так, словно хочет её поцеловать, а она не горела желанием целоваться с чужим мужем. Не очень её привлекавшим. И являвшимся, к тому же, её прадедушкой.  
— Будь осторожнее, — сказал Эдвард, и Шивон, не удержавшись, фыркнула. Он тоже, видимо, понял, кому и что говорит, потому что добавил с лукавой улыбкой: — Я имею в виду, не перебей всех полицейских, побереги силы для вампиров.  
Ванесса хмыкнула, давая понять, что оценила шутку...  
...которая перестала быть шуткой через несколько часов, когда один из полицейских, пытавшихся прорваться через них с Шивон, её ещё и облапал. Похоже, такие мужики вообще за век с лишним не изменились, яростно подумала Ванесса, впечатывая его лицом в мостовую и радуясь, когда из сломанного носа брызнула кровь. К ней кинулся ещё один любитель получить в морду, на этот раз из добровольных помощников из толпы, и глаза Ванессы застлало пеленой, потому что, честно, а вот можно извести таких прямо сейчас, чтобы потом никогда не пришлось избивать их под дверями Сьюзен? Сьюзен...  
— Мисс Лили! — в голосе Шивон звучала паника, хотя Ванесса не поняла, с чем та связана. Всё же хорошо — они побеждали. — Мисс Лили, перестаньте!!!  
Ванесса едва заметила, как та повисла на ней, — она смотрела на фигуру на ближайшей крыше, задрапированную красным покрывалом. Это, возможно, спасло Шивон от серьёзных повреждений, потому что пока Ванесса моргала и крутила головой, пытаясь увидеть, куда делась фигура, она заодно успела понять, кто на ней висит.  
Ну, и то, что вокруг неё валяется значительно больше людей, чем буквально минуту назад, и большинству из них потребуется весьма некислое медицинское вмешательство.  
А вот Шивон, похоже, не понимала, что едва не вошла в число этих людей, потому что прошипела, прижимая к горлу Ванессы нож:  
— Кто вы и что сделали с мисс Лили?  
Нет, она, конечно, дралась намного лучше, чем раньше. Особенно по сравнению с тем, как Ванесса её в первый раз увидела. Но до Ванессы, даже в чужом теле, ей было ещё расти и расти.  
Легко стряхнув её с себя, Ванесса огляделась. Похоже, после её вспышки ярости к ним не рисковали приближаться, так что можно было и поговорить.  
— С чего ты взяла, что я не Лили? — спросила она у горничной-тире-помощницы, удерживая её на мостовой.   
Та зло скривила губы:  
— Помимо того, что вы не знаете, какой сейчас год и дерётесь совсем не в том стиле, что она? Вы едва не убили половину лондонских бобби сейчас.   
Это да, это было правдой. Наверное, Лили бы так не поступила. С открытым лицом, по крайней мере, потому что Ванесса почти не сомневалась, что накануне ночью та и сама кого-то неплохо избила. И вряд ли кого-то из вампиров, судя по отсутствию ранений.  
Посмотрев на Шивон, она поняла, что не видит смысл поддерживать маскарад.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — сказала она молодой женщине. — Мы видимся уже в третий раз, и когда это мои цели отличались от целей Лили?  
Шивон сосредоточенно сдвинула брови, а потом крепко зажмурилась.  
— Китай, — прошептала он, словно боясь открыть глаза. — И Уайтчепел три года назад...  
— Да, — согласилась Ванесса, отпуская её и даже помогая подняться на ноги. Шивон не напала. — Давай дождёмся конца собрания и пойдём домой. Там и поговорим.  
Шивон неуверенно кивнула, отходя от неё на пару шагов. Впрочем, Ванесса была больше занята тем, что снова высматривала фигуру в покрывале, пытаясь вспомнить, где её видела раньше. Что-то из детства... ночное шоссе и столкнувшиеся машины...  
Старейшина пока не звал её обратно, и они действительно вернулись домой после того, как убедились, что участницы собрания благополучно разошлись. Ванесса смутно надеялась, что в ближайшее время их побоятся тревожить даже на марше, особенно если в этом марше пройдёт Лили.  
Шивон никакой фигуры не видела вовсе. Зато имела кучу вопросов по поводу Ванессы.  
— Я её правнучка, — отмахнулась Ванесса, чтобы её спутница не начала снова кидаться с ножом. — Иногда просто возвращаюсь в это время, потому что в нём произошло много важного, что влияет уже на мою жизнь.  
Ну, про Старейшину было лучше лишний раз не говорить, Шивон же потом наверняка перескажет Лили...  
— Как такое может быть...  
— То есть бессмертные вампиры, пьющие кровь, тебя не смущают, а это смущает?  
Шивон покачала головой, понижая голос, хотя они уже стояли в спальне Лили и никого вокруг не было:  
— Мне почти легче было поверить, что у мисс Лили случаются провалы в памяти из-за злоупотребления лауданумом...  
Хм. А кстати.  
— Почему Лили пила этот лауданум? — наконец задала Ванесса вопрос, который, похоже, следовало задать намного раньше. — Вроде ж у неё семейная жизнь наладилась... а судя по рефлексам, на сторчавшуюся наркоманку она тоже не похожа... — Ванесса посмотрела в зеркало и оттянула нижнюю губу. У Лили были крепкие здоровые зубы, что тоже не вязалось с образом наркоманки.  
Шивон смотрела на неё, широко распахнув глаза.  
—— Вы говорите такие слова, которых и в языке-то нет, — едва слышно выдохнула она. — Неужто вы и правда из будущего? И там и правда у женщин будет гораздо больше прав?  
— А то, — хмыкнула Ванесса, не заостряя внимания на том, что вот право голосовать во время апокалипсиса уже не очень-то кому-то нужно. Ну, хотя... доживут же они до мирных времён рано или поздно? Наверное?..  
Шивон стиснула её руку:  
— Если... если я вам отвечу про мисс Лили, вы назовёте своё имя?  
Ванессе показалось, что её начинает тянуть назад, и она быстро кивнула:  
— Договорились.  
— Мисс Лили... стала подвержена переменам настроения, — Шивон, опустив глаза, осторожно подбирала слова, не зная, что время Ванессы стремительно истекает. — В том смысле... что она много гневается. Раньше она говорила, что её сковывает новое замужество, которое, как я понимаю, было больше делом рук её родственников. Но после той истории в Китае лорд Хокинс её полностью поддерживает... а состояние мисс Лили ухудшается. И она стала пить лауданум, чтобы приглушить эти порывы.  
Ванесса озадаченно нахмурилась: кажется, она знала, о чём говорит Шивон, лучше самой Шивон. Но она была уверена, что припадки ярости в ней — из-за вампирской крови, которая текла в её жилах, а у Лили Ван Хельсинг ничего подобного не было.  
— Она говорила что-то о странных фигурах? — спросила она.  
Шивон покачала головой:  
— Нет... но я много думала после того, как вы спросили, и... как-то, когда я помогала мисс Лили лечь спать, она пробормотала про шелест красного покрывала...  
Теперь мир вокруг точно рассыпался, но Ванессе это было только на руку: она как раз хотела поговорить со Старейшиной о том, что за хрень происходит.  
— Ванесса, — сказала она Шивон. — Я — Ванесса Ван Хельсинг. Передавай привет Лили.  
  


*

  
  
— Видела? — бесцеремонно спрашивает её Старейшина, когда она открывает глаза.   
Ванесса медленно кивает.  
— Кажется... — её озаряет пониманием, и она закусывает губу: — Попрыгунья и эта фигура — это одно и то же, так? Но она не собиралась на меня нападать... Тогда что же...  
— Ты начинаешь понимать, — удовлетворённо замечает он, снова принимая облик Сьюзен. Ванессе хочется убить его только за это.  
— Так это другая Старейшина или нет?  
Сьюзен смотрит на неё, скорбно качая головой, и этот жест так натурален, что Ванессу снова пробирает тоской.  
— Не нарывайся, — сквозь зубы говорит она.  
— Как появляются Старейшины? — спрашивает её Старейшина-Сьюзен, и Ванесса удивлённо хмыкает. Она как-то не задумывалась. Ну, типа, наверное, они живут со стародавних времён, так? Или нет?  
— Так ты меня послал экзистенциальные вопросы вампиров решать? — спрашивает она, не скрывая сарказма. — А я-то уж подумала, что просто с Шивон пообщаться, чтобы мне скучно не было.  
Старейшина заглядывает ей в глаза — а потом вдруг снова прижимает пальцы к её лбу, и Ванесса захлёбывается возмущением, но так и не успевает ничего сказать, прежде...  
  


*

  
  
— ...И поэтому я не могу поехать с вами в Новый Свет, мисс Лили, — договаривала Шивон, уже выглядевшая, как ровесница Ванессы.  
Та моргнула.  
— Какой сейчас год и где мы? — задала она ставшие привычными вопросы.  
Теперь моргнула Лили:  
— Мисс Ванесса?..  
Та устало отмахнулась:  
— Шивон, в моё время вся эта чушь уже не имеет значения, так что — просто Ванесса.  
— Ванесса! — Шивон радостно кинулась ей на шею, обнимая с заметной такой силой. Похоже, кто-то с пользой провёл последние годы. — Как я рада тебя видеть! Я была уверена, что перед их отъездом мы уже точно не встретимся, но всё-таки нам повезло попрощаться!  
Ванесса отодвинула её от себя, удивлённая бурным проявлением эмоций.  
— Рада? — усмехнулась она. — Что такого случилось, что ты мне вдруг рада?  
— Ирландия отделяется, — посерьёзнела Шивон. — Ну, пытается, по крайней мере. Но сейчас могут арестовывать за то, что говоришь на гэльском, представляешь? Я столько тебя вспоминала в последние месяцы. Скажи, нам удастся? В будущем нам тоже дадут права? Точнее, мы возьмём их сами?  
Ванесса понимала, о каких событиях речь, ещё меньше, чем в прошлый раз, но хотя бы географию помнила. На таком уровне, по крайней мере. Поэтому ответила пытливо заглядывавшей ей в лицо Шивон:  
— Ирландия будет отдельным государством. И на гэльском там говорят, насколько помню.  
Шивон глубоко вздохнула и разулыбалась.  
— Теперь я ещё больше хочу верить, что ты — это ты, а не признак сумасшествия мисс Лили. Но теперь я точно должна ехать домой. Сегодня должна была быть наша последняя охота на вампиров, знаешь ли.  
— Куда, ещё раз, едет Лили?  
— В Америку. Ах, да, — Шивон спохватилась. — Сейчас тысяча девятьсот шестой. И у мисс Лили — девочка. Они едут в Америку всей семьёй.  
Ванессу пробрало холодком: год смерти Лили. Скоро она попадёт в дом Рэнфилдов, встретится с тамошним обитателем... и всё.   
На этом фоне сообщение про дочь Лили она почти пропустила. Хотя, конечно, логично, что Лили должна была рано или поздно завести детей, кому-то же она передавала кулон с кровью и грёбаное наследие Ван Хельсингов...  
— И мы в Ливерпуле, — закончила Шивон. — Я проводила Хокинсов сюда — но дальше в этот раз не поеду. Видимо, закончились для меня все чудеса Индий и Китая. Настало время реальности.  
У её губ залегла жёсткая складка, какой не было раньше, и Ванесса не стала ей говорить, что это ей ещё повезло с реальностью, всё лучше, чем облака пепла в небе и толпы диких на каждом углу. Но Шивон была ей симпатична (и, да, в чём-то напоминала Сьюзен), так что она только спросила:  
— Так что там у нас с этой охотой, что-то интересное намечается?  
Зачем-то же Старейшина её сюда послал.  
— Да не особенно, — пожала плечами Шивон. — Просто хотели немного почистить закоулки напоследок, чтобы кровососы не смелели и не думали, что раз здесь порт, то никто не заметит исчезновений. Пойдёшь?  
— Почему бы нет. Скажи, а про ту фигуру в красном покрывале ничего не было слышно?  
Но Шивон ничего больше не знала, и это немного озадачило Ванессу. Ну, впрочем, может быть, их просто ждал сюрприз. Чего ещё ожидать от Старейшины.  
Эдварда она увидела практически мельком — он хлопотал по поводу последних деталей путешествия и только улыбнулся ей, когда она заглянула в его кабинет. С некоторой неловкостью она посидела с маленькой дочерью Лили, пытаясь представлять, что это её бабка и тоже наверняка та ещё истребительница вампиров. И вообще она давно умерла, и Ванесса её никогда не знала.  
Похоже, в этих путешествиях во времени она увидела гораздо больше своих родственников, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь...  
Когда вечер наконец настал, Ванесса была только рада вырваться из дома, не зная, что делать со всей этой чужой жизнью. Шивон на этот раз была одета практически, как она — практичные брюки, туника, куртка. И, разумеется, меч за спиной. Ванесса вспомнила Скарлетт и улыбнулась про себя.   
Зачистка тёмных проулков прошла совершенно рутинно — тут же вампиров, считай, не было по сравнению со временем Ванессы. И на женщин с мечами никто не обращал особенного внимания, ну да и они успели навидаться гораздо более диковинных личностей, сходящих с кораблей в порту.  
— Ну, значит, это всё, — сказала Шивон, когда небо уже начало сереть, предвещая скорый рассвет. — Спасибо, Ванесса. Я думаю, я буду долго помнить об этом, когда буду жить в Ирландии. И о тебе я буду помнить тоже.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, прикладывая руку ко лбу и глядя в небо. Ванесса кивнула, гадая, откуда взялась щемящая грусть от расставания, — от неё или от Лили.  
Тогда-то это и случилось. Стоило только на миг ослабить бдительность.  
Вампир, который до этого успешно казался кучей тряпья в углу за бочками, метнулся к ним и вцепился в руку Шивон до того, как они обе успели среагировать.  
Она даже не в этой руке держала меч! Поэтому сама и двинула тварь между глаз рукоятью, сама всадила в него лезвие, снесла голову. Он был почти дикий и не представлял особой сложности, так что помощь Ванессы даже не потребовалась.  
Но потом Шивон села, где стояла, глядя на воспалённый укус глазами, в которых набухали слёзы.  
— И вот всё так просто, — пробормотала она. — Одна секунда — и всё... Я уже мертва, но ещё успеваю это понять.  
Ванесса чуть не укусила её сама — но вовремя вспомнила, что кровь и слюна Лили вовсе не обладают такими же свойствами, и никакого эффекта не будет.  
— Убей меня, пожалуйста, сама, — безжизненно сказала Шивон. — Я не хочу, чтобы потом это сделал какой-то другой охотник, когда застанет меня над обескровленным трупом.  
Её запрокинутое лицо, обрамлённое светлыми волосами, было совсем не похоже на лицо Сьюзен. Но, как и на лице Сьюзен, когда Ванесса нашла её в лесу, на нём были неверие и непонимание, как это произошло.   
А ещё её лицо постепенно изменялось.  
Ванесса сжала ладонь на мече... и полоснула по другой ладони, позволяя каплям крови падать прямо на губы Шивон, которая сперва слизывала их машинально — а потом всё с большей жаждой.  
— Я плохой человек, Шивон, — объяснила Ванесса, приседая рядом на корточки. — И я уже слишком многих потеряла. Не знаю, сохранит ли кровь Ван Хельсингов в тебе больше человечности, чем в обычных вампирах, но я готова принять, что ты ещё век будешь убивать, чтобы жить. Если потом ты меня найдёшь, чтобы я тебя обратила обратно. Я умею.  
— Ванесса... — одними губами прошептала Шивон, глядя на неё темнеющими глазами. — Ванесса...  
А потом потянулась к ней — но остановилась на полпути, невесело рассмеявшись. Ванесса поняла, что она хотела сделать (Сьюзен, снова Сьюзен, та тоже тянулась её так поцеловать), но перед Шивон было лицо Лили, и у Лили были свой муж и своя жизнь.  
Шивон посмотрела на неё ещё раз... а потом медленно подняла руку и накрыла губы Ванессы. И всё-таки поцеловала — тыльную сторону собственной ладони, разделявшую их, пачкая свою кожу кровью Ванессы.  
— Уходи, — сказала та, отнимая ладонь от лица. — Прячься подальше от городов. Если сумеешь — пей кровь тех, кто бы умерли и так. Животных можно, но не часто, иначе станешь дикой. Если ты будешь делать надрезы, а не кусать, ты никого не обратишь.  
Шивон кивнула. И через мгновение кинулась прочь — а мир Ванессы распался.  
  


*

  
  
— И что это было? — хмыкает Ванесса, глядя в лицо Старейшины, который на беду свою остаётся в облике Сьюзен. — Никаких великих намёков, только одна несчастная Шивон?  
— Разве ты не хочешь её найти? — сужает глаза Старейшина. — Я могу подсказать, если ты меня не убьёшь.  
Ванесса качает головой. А потом...  
— Чем меньше Старейшин — тем меньше меня предадут, — шипит она, пронзая его насквозь и пригвождая к стенке. — Я иду искать Б’аа. А если Шивон выжила — она меня и сама найдёт. И, ах да: я тебя освобождаю.  
Старейшина умирает, не издав ни звука и наконец снова став серой мумией, какой и был на самом деле.  
Кажется, стоило всё-таки сперва расспросить его о той странной вампирше под покрывалом...  
Ну и ладно. Вытирая меч, Ванесса даже не сомневается, что эти неприятности тоже найдут её сами.  
Но хорошо бы всё-таки увидеть Шивон...


End file.
